User blog:Eglantis/How Things Have Changed
Eglantis began a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Nah, it was started seveal years ago however, probably in the area of grade 5. Eglantis was inspired by the strategy game Age of Mythology, (Which is pretty much how Pete777 and I met.) as a concept of the fusion of the Egyptians and Atlanteans, what me and my friend Ryan thought were the two best civilizations in the game. In those early days, we only had like 6 gods: Destructus, Aquarious, Turferon, Dolphina (Izurdeen), Pentagono (Telimacil) and Zeia. Small beginnings... We did have the Neeks, (Based on the Greks and Norse, the other two civilizations.) and cats were sacred but the fuzzers weren't added yet, mice weren't involved at all, dubstep wasn't a thing, futuristic technology wasn't a thing, eldrazi weren't a thing, other universes weren't things... NOT EVEN DERPFISH. As we got older and stopped playing a game based on this, he lost interest. But being the delusional person I am who wastes all my time on pointless things, I began to add things. I brought in the mice, a concept used form the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (If Eglantis ever seriously becomes a thing, we'll either need to figure out some copyright issues, or just make the mice a different, alien species.) and then created the fuzzers to counter them. Darktew was created as the first antagonist, and was actually evil- And Destructus wasn't as much. Things were different! Universes were made, history was made going back to Teo. More gods were created to fit in with the system of progress in Age of Mythology (Archaic Age Gods: Destructus, Aquarious Turferon. Classical: Poisonia, Dolphina, Pentagono. Heroic: Serpentina, Eglacius, Zeia. Mythic: Mystrino, Freezius, Darktew. Of course, things will have to be changed with the newer gods. Perhaps advancements to the Titan Age has actual gods this time around? Mythic is Mystrino, Freezius and Lulzio, wheras Titan Age is Darktew, Donteadus or The Wise One? Or maybe Teo? Or perhaps an option where they stop believing in any gods and become atheists? XD) It stayed there for awhile until I detirmined we needed to go even further back and Kindred was born. As I learned more about writing, I realized the art of the villain who isn't so evil after all. Enter the subplot of Darktew and Caliso. On the other hand, there's the hero who isn't truly good. Enter Ithilian. Vecna adapted from Dungeons and Dragons. Eldrazi redeveloped from Magic. Shadow and Warlic to represent the war between siblings. Same with Vecna and LotS. And Darktew and Destructus. New heroes and villains all came in more and more. A true antagonist, Painting, is developed. A true protagonist, Jonathan, is developped. I just want to take a moment to go back to how things used to be. Remember when The Wise One was the most powerful one? Remember when Lich of the Skies was the most powerful theoretical being in existence? Remember way back when Khan didn't exist? Remember when Eglantis wasn't an eldrazi? Remember when there was only one multiverse? Remember when the final battle was going to be between Painting and The Wise One? Remember when Sailik WASN'T the "God" of cluelessness? (Of course you don't...) Remember the worms? Remember how Slenderman was created by the schnauzers? Remember how Neptune was a prison of... Somthing? Remember when there was a happy ending at the end, not Painting finding a new multiverse? Remember the debates about whether or not Water and Ice were the same thing? Good times. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts